Grulla y Tigresa 2:La union de la familia
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: que pasa cuando una figura misteriosa amenaza con apoderarse de china y llevarla a la destruccion?...nuestros heroes tendran que combatir esta amenaza junto con varias figuras ya conocidas y con el regreso de 2 figuras que estos jamas pensaron ver otra vez...en especial tigresa y laila...que pasara?...leanlo para descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Yo:Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo de Nuevo con mi Nuevo nombre Slipknotmaggot98 y me ciento feliz de avisarles de el estreno de "Grulla y Tigresa 2:La unión de la familia" (gritos y aplausos)**

**Grulla:no puedo creer que vas a hacer la segunda parte**

**Yo:lo se yo tampoco crei que la hiba a hacer pero como les gusto mucho la primera espero que les guste tanto la segunda parte**

**Tigresa:n te basto con la rimera parte?**

**Yo:no…ahora todos a sus lugares que la función ya va a empezar…ustedes también Laila y Black Eyes**

**Laila y Black Eyes:esta bien**

**Yo:espero y disfruten la función**

Grulla y Tigresa 2:La unión de la familia

"vamos laila esfuersate mas"decía shifu viendo a una crecida laila de 15 anos luchar contra mono

"que pasa laila…no que decias que me hibas a ganar"pregunto mono dándole una patada a laila en el pecho

"au…si te voy a ganar tio mono"dijo esta agarrando su cola y lanzándolo al otro lado del salón de entrenamiento chocandolo contra la pared

"buen trabajo laila…estas mejorando y progresando muy rápidamente…estoy orgulloso"dijo shifu dándole una palmada en la espalda

"laila"dijo tigresa caminando hacia esta y dándole un abrazo"me hace sentir feliz que mi hija siga el camino de la familia…"dijo esta rompiendo el abrazo"…tu padre estaría orgulloso"dijo esta y laila se entristesio

"si…supongo…"dijo esta con tristesa en su voz laila tenia la misma roppa que tigresa pero la camisa era negra con blanco y su pantalón tenia una que otras calaveras y simbolos de dragones y esta tenia los ojos de grulla y tenia las garras pintadas de negro (para simplificar la hija de grulla y tigresa era emo)

"que es eso?"pregunto víbora señalando el blazo derecho de laila

"que no nada"dijo ocultando su brazo

"dejame ver…"dijo tigresa para ver un par de cortadas en su brazo"LAILA!...que te he dicho de hacerte cortadas?"

"hay mama dejame en paz…"dijo esta caminando hacia los cuartos

"LAILA!...LAILA!"le grito esta

Mientras con laila

Esta estaba caminando hacia su el cuarto de grulla el cual era su cuarto ahora y esta entro y cerro la puerta y empezó a escuchar música y a cantar

Laila:I push my fingers into my eyes…

It's the only thing that slowly stop the ache…

But its made of all the thing I have to TAKE…

Jesus it never end its works its way inside…if the pain goes on aaaah…

Mientras tigresa ya hacia afuera de la puerta escuchandola cantar

I have screamed until my vens collapsed…I ve wated as my times elapsed now all ido is live wich so much fate…

I ve wished for this I ve bitched at that I ve left behind this little fact:you cannot kill the not create…

I ve gotta say what I ve gotta say and then I sewer ill go away but I cant promise you'll enjoy the noise…

I guess ill save the best for last my future seems like one past…

You're left with me cause you left me no choice…

I PUSH ME FINGERS INTO ME…eyes…

It's the only thing that slowly stop the ache…is the pain goes on…Im not gonna make it!…

But me pact together or separate the skin from bone leave me all the pieces then you cant me alone…

Thell my reality is better than the dream…

But I found out the hard way…

NOTHING IS WAY SEEMS!

"nada mal"dijo tigresa entrando al cuarto y laila rapidamente apago un estéreo

"mama…como abriste la puerta?"pregunto esta

"tu padre me dijo una que otra cosa que el sabia sobre este templo al igual que yo le dije a el…cantas bien…parece que lo eredaste de tu padre"dijo esta viendo el suarto con varios posters de bandas de rock

"lo herede de mi padre?...que acaso era cantante?"pregunto esta

"si…y uno muy bueno…bueno te dejo sola…pero desde ahora te advierto que no te hagas mas cortadas"dijo esta saliendo de la habitación

Luego tigresa se dirigió a una terraza del palacio donde ya hacían varias tumbas en ese lugar y esta se dirigió a una con un sombrero de paja sobre esta tumba

"grulla…nuestra hija esta muy bien y saludable…quisiera que estuvieras aquí para verla…ella te extraña aunque nunca te conoció…te extraño mucho…"dijo esta soltando unas lagrimas

Mientras laila ya hacia viendo y escuchando todo escondida y dejando caer unas lagrimas

Mientras tanto en la frontera de china

Una figura en una armadura de oro ya hacia caminando en un campamento con varias banderas con el símbolo de la nación mongola

Luego un cocodrilo corrió haci este y se arrodillo frente a este

"general Grievous…las tropas están listas"dijo el cocodrilo y el general le hiso una señal de que se retirara y este obedeció

"exelente…china lamentara todo lo que le hiso a mi nación y a mi familia"dijo esta viendo varios cañones con cabezas de águilas

**Saludos espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar reviews en esta historia y dar las gracias a las gracias por tomar su tiempo libre para leer esta historia…bueno es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo:saludos…lamento haberme tardado tanto asiendo el capitulo pero mi mente ultimamente no estaba trabajando comoo lo hace siempre y solo quiero decir que les agradesco a todos los que han estado esperando este capitulo y siguen leyendo esta rara y loca historia con la aparición especial de "The Next Crow"(mi amigo entrando al escenario y todo el mundo gritando y aplaudiendo)**

**Crow(perdón si te pongo haci pero me ahorro tiempo al escribir):hola a todos y muchas gracias**

**Yo:espero y dirfruten este capitulo**

**Crow:y recuerden dejar reviews al final de cada capitulo**

**Yo:solo si usted lo desea**

**Yo y Crow:disfruten el capitulo**

Una noche en el Palacio de Jade los maestros estaban durmiendo tranquilamente mientras una figura misteriosa estaba volando por los aires y otra estaba corriendo en 4 patas por las escaleras del palacio

Mientras tanto laila se encontraba acostada en el techo del palacio viendo la luna fijamente sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que ve a una figura pasar rápidamente por el aire sacándola de estos

"que rayos…?"se pregunto esta viendo la figura pararse en una reja en el techo del palacio y haciendo un ruido raro el cual laila reconoció que era un sonido de cuervo y de la nada la otra figura misteriosa llega al techo trepando y corriendo hacia donde el cuervo y al pararse laila pudo reconocer que era un lobo de pelaje negro

"listo?"le pregunto el cuervo a su compañero

"yo naci listo"dijo este sacando un par de cuchillas

"listos para que?"pregunto una voz femenina y ambos voltearon a donde la voz y vieron una tigre parada viéndolos fijamente

"no sabia que había tigres en el ejercito mongol"dijo el lobo y el cuervo asintió con la cabeza

"ejercito mongol?"pregunto esta con duda y recibio una patada en la pierna de parte del cuervo que estaba encapuchado al igual que el lobo"hoye esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama"dijo este intentando darle un puñetazo pero una garra de color negra sostuvo su brazo y cuando volteo vio al lobo negando con la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tumbándola del palacio aciendo sufiente ruido para despertar a todos de golpe y corriendo a donde los ruidos

"donde esta grievous?"pregunto el lobo con una navaja en su garra

"quien es grievous?"pregunto esta siendo sujetada de los 2 brazos por el cuervo

"no te hagas…sabemos que esta aldea conspira contra china y esta a favor de la guerra de grievous…donde esta el maldito canaya"dijo este sujetando su cuello con fuerza

"no se ni de que hablas"dijo este y cuando el lobo la hiba a acuchillar el cuervo hiso una mueca de dolor y cayo paralizado al suelo

"que…?"decias pero laila lo pateo en el hocico estrellándolo contra la pared

"auch"dijo este sobando su naria para luego hacer una mueca de dolor y caer paralizado al suelo también

"estas bien laila?"pregunto mantis parado sobre la cabeza del lobo y ambas figuras tenían agujas clavadas en la espalda

"si…gracias mantis"dijo este tomand aire

"LAILA!"dijo tigresa corriendo y abrazando a su hija"estas bien?no te hicieron algo?"pregunto alarmada

"descuida mama estoy bien"dijo abrazando a su madre

"gracias mantis"dijo tigresa abrazando a su hija

"cuando quieras"dijo mantis

"muchachos"dijo po corriendo junto a los demás hacia el lugar viendo a las 2 figuras en el suelo

"quienes son?"pregunto víbora acercándose al cuervo y mirándolo fijamente

"no lo se"dijo laila rompiend el abrazo

"eso no importa ahora…lo que importa es poner a estos 2 en un lugar donde no le hagan daño a nadie"dijo shifu picando al lobo con su baston

"si maestro"dijeron todos haciéndole una reverencia

Luego en la mañana

Las 2 figuras misteriosas estaban amarradas a un poste en el patio del palacio aun inconscientes

Luego llaga mono con un valde de agua y se las lanza en la cara despertándolos de tiro

"que?que?...donde estoy?"pregunto el lobo

"en el palacio de jade"respondió el maestro shifu caminando hacia ellos y parándose frente a estos

"el palacio de jade?...no es La Casa del los Ciervos de la Luna?"pregunto el cuervo

"la casa de los ciervos de la muerte queda en el otro lado de china"dijo shifu y los 2 invitados hicieron una mueca de sorpresa

"aaaah…te dije que fueramos a la izquierda cuando hibamos por el rio norte"le dijo el cuervo furioso al lobo

"no fue mi culpa el mapa estaba mal trasado"le contesto el lobo

"queremos respuestas…quienes son ustedes?"pregunto la maestra tigresa fríamente

"lamentamos todo este mal entendido…les diremos pero por favor…podrían soltarnos?"pregunto el lobo y el maestro shifu asintió y mono y po los desamarranron

"aaah…gracias"dijo el lobo estirándose junt con el cuervo

"respuestas ya"dijo la maestra víbora

"perdón nuestros modales…yo soy Maggot y mi compañero es Cuervo"dijo señalándolo y este asintió con la cabeza

"por que atacaban el palacio?"pregunto mono

"lo sentimos mucho pensamos que era la Casa de los Ciervos de la Luna ya que esta esta involucrada en un conspiración para conquistar china"dijo el cuervo encapuchado al igual que el lobo

"QUE?"gritaron todos

"mis sensibles oídos"dijo el lobo sobando su cabeza

"lo siento"dijeron todos

"como sea...saben como llegar a ese lugar"pregunto el cuervo

"si…"dijo po

"esperen…como sabemos que no es una trampa?"regunto mono con duda

"les aseguro que ellos dicen la verdad mis jóvenes estudiantes"dijo una voz que todos hay conocían con gran claridad

"Maestro Oogway"dijeron todos aciendole una reverencia hasta las figuras encapuchadas

"levántense mis jóvenes arendises…veo que nuestros invitaron llegaron"dijo Oogway caminando hacia estos

"maestro los conoce?"pregunt shfu con duda

"claro que los conozco…yo fui el que los hiso llegar aquí"dijo este y todos pusieron caras atónitas

"pero por que?"pregunt tigresa

"un nuevo mal se acerca para arrasar a china y ustedes solos no podrán vencerlo…por eso traje a Raven Minato y a Dosu Kinuta hacia haca"dijo señalando al cuervo y luego al lobo

"con que esos son sus nombres"dijo shifu

"maestro…por que nos escogió a nosotros y no a otros maestros en china"pregunto el lobo quitándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro…al parecer tenia el pelaje negro con una rajada en el ojo derecho y una calavera rojo pintada en la frente y ojos de color marron oscuro

"por que vi cosas que deduje que solo ustedes 2 seran capaces de hacer no como tros maestros en china"dijo este mirándolos fijamente

"que tipo de cosas?"pregunto el cuervo quitándose la capucha dejando ver sus negras plumas y tenia pintado la palabra RAVEN de color blanco en el cuello y una marca de garras en el mismo lugar y tenia los ojos negros y una mirada fría

"me temo que no les puedo decir pero lo que si le sigo es que les esperan muchas cosas por delante"dijo este viendon de reojo a laila y a cuervo y dando una sonrisa"shifu por favor te pido que ospedes a estos 2 en el palacio y que los dejes hir a la travesia contigo hacia Harad"dijo este y shifu hiso una mueca de sorpresa

"Harad!...esta segur maestro Oogway?"pregunto shifu con sorpresa

"estoy completamente seguro…ha si casi lo olvido grulla les envía saludos maetsros…tigresa grulla me dijo que te dijera que te ama y nunca dejara de hacerlo sin importar que…y tu laila…tu padre dice que aunque el no puede estar contigo dice que siempre estará contigo en tu corazón y que te ama…es todo…tengan cuidado todos ustedes"dijo este desaparecendo de lanada y laila derramando varias lagrimas

"bueno…les pido por favor que me siganustedes 2"dijo shifu y el cuervo y el lobo acintieron


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda ni ningún de los personajes exepto mis OC's(y lo digo por todas mis historias que ya tengo hechas haci que porfavor no las borren)**

"aqui se quedaran…"dijo shifu mostradoles a cada uno su habitacion y estos entraron en estas

Mientras tanto laila se encontraba en el techo sumida en los pensamientos y esta decidió bajar y se dejo caer y en vez de caer en el suelo cayo sobre CUERCO quien hiba caminando junto a Maggot por el palacio

"AUCH"se quejo este y laila se paro y lo ayudo a pararse

"lo lamento mucho"dijo laila ayudándolo a ararse y estos se vieron a los ojos y se quedaron haci unos segundos

"Aaaau…que lindo"dijo una voz y estos voltearon a ver de donde la voz y vieron a Maggot mirándolos picaramente y estos se separaron"jajajajajajajaja…este jamás lo olvdare"dijo este recibiendo una mirada fría de cuervo y laila

"MUERETE"dijern los 2 al mismo tiempo

"si muero me los llevo al infierno conmigo"dijo este amenazantemente

"OIGAN"grito una voz y los 3 voltearon para ver a po corriendo hacia estos

"que?"preguntaron todos

"que vengan es hora de desayunar"dijo po y estos se fueron con el

En el desayuno hibo un incomodo silencio por todo el mundo hasta que

"de donde vienen?"pregunto víbora y Maggot y Cuervo se miraron el uno al otro

"tu primero"dijo Cuervo

"ok…mi nombre es Dosu Kinuta pero me dicen Maggot…"decía este

"o como yo le digo EL NEGROTE"dijo este y todos rieron

"…claro…vengo de el reino de Harad en la región de las montanas nevadas y solia ser un arquero en el ejercito Sureño"dijo y todos lo miraron con sorpresa

"soldado?..."pregunto shifu y este asintió

"exactamente…tu turno"dijo este dándole un peque no codazo a Cuerv en el ala

"mi nombre es Raven Minato "Cuervo" para abreviar…vengo de el reino de Harad y al igual que el Negrote…"dijo y todos rieron nuevamente"…estuve en el ejercito sureño como reconocimiento…vengo de y venia de las regiones de las montanas nevadas también"dijo este

"vienen del mismo lugar?...y en donde se conocieron?"pregunto tigresa

"nos conocimos en el ejercito un dia en los exámenes de admision a los equipos Trooper…de hecho yo y el negrote nos conocimos en el equipo Halcon…"decía el Cuervo

"si…aun recuerdo ese dia"dijo el negrote**(Maggot:tu también)**

**FLASH BACK…**

Imaginen a cuervo caminando por las tiendas de dormir hasta que este tropeso cayendo junto a un soldado

"ha…perdón"dijo este parándose para ver a un toro

"que te pasa idiota te ensenare a no meterte conmigo"dijo este dándole un puñetazo o es lo que quería pero el cuervo agarro su brazo con su ala y le dio una patada en la cara tumbándolo adolorido luego otro lo quería golpear con un escudo pero este l sostuvo con una de sus garras y con la otra lo pateo en la rodilla dislocándola y otro le hiba a dar un codazo y cuando el cuervo volteo vio a un lobo negro bloqueando el codazo con su brazo y luego dándole un golpe al cuello haciendo que este escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo adolorido

"gracias"le dijo el cuervo

"no hay de que"dijo el lobo"peleas bien…donde aprendiste a pelear haci?"pregunto este con intriga

"mi padre fue soldado y el me enseno"dijo este

"enserio?mi padre también fue soldado"dijo el lobo

"genial…y cual es tu nombre?"pregunto este

"mi nombre es Dosu Kinuta…pero me gusta que me llamen Maggot...y el tuyo?"le respondió este

"me llamo Raven Minato…pero me gusta que me llamen cuervo"le dijo este"y adonde te diriges?"pregunt este con curiosidad

"voy a los exámenes de aceptación a los equipos Trooper"dijo este

"enserio?...yo también"dijo el cuervo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

"muy bien…vamos juntos?"pregunto y su amigo asintió

Fin del FLASH BACK…

"y haci nos conocimos"dijo el negrote**(Maggot:ya me estas artando)**

"enserio?...barbaro patearon traseros en su primer dia de admisión"dijo po

"ya basta…es hora de entrenar"dijo shifu"si quieren nos pueden acompañar al entrenamiento"

"será un honor"respondieron los 2

Luego de un rato de entrenamiento ya era casi de noche y el maestro shifu estaba observando el desempeño de todos en la sala en especial el NEGROTE**(yo:ja ya me gusto el nombre)**y el cuervo

"estudiantes…esparring…ya…"dijo shifu mientras todos se formaban frente a este"muy bien…primero maggot vs. Po…"y estos se pararon el uno frente al otro

Y estos estaban parados esperando la señal po estaba en posición de combate y el negrote estaba hay parado solamente viendo fijamente a po hasta que shifu chasque los dedos y po ataco mientras el negrote**(Maggot:ya me estas cansando)**ebadia los golpeos fácilmente moviendose de lado

"tu puedes po"decía mantis

"vamos CAPITAN NEGROTE"dijo y todos hasta po y shifu rieron y el negrote**(Maggot:por favor no me llames haci)**aprovech la distracción y este levanto sus mangas y dejo ver un tipo de brazalete que le cubria todo la muñeca hasta el codo

"NEGROTE…PUNCH"dijo este golpeando a po en la cara con una gran fuerza que po se estrello contra y la agrieto un poco

"ganador el negro…digo Maggot"dijo shifuy todos rieron otra vez

"bien hecho"dijo laila y este le dio una sonrisa y se esnto junto a esta

"me caes bien…hoye…lamento lo de…ya sabes…cuando yo y cuervo…"decía este

"tranquilo…fue un incidente estas perdonado"dijo laila poniendo su garra en su hombro

"gracias"dijo este dándole una sonrisa

"muy bien ahora…cuervo vs. Mono"dijo este y los 2 guerreros se formaron el uno frente al otro

Mono estaba en posición de ataque y cuervo en defensa y haci se quedaron hasta que el maestro shifu chasqueo los dedos y hay fue cuando mono atacoa cuervo con una patada en el pecho pero este uso su gigantesca ala para bloquear el ataque y uso la otra para agarrar su cola y lanzarlo al suelo y este luego empezó a volar en un circulo alrededor y de mono y cuando su oponente se paro este le dio una patada en la cara y lo lanzo contra un poste noqueándolo

"ganador el cuervo"dijo shifu y este se fue caminando haci donde el negrote y se sento a su lado

"buena pelea"le dijo el lobo a su aviar amigo

"como sea"contesto fríamente

"peleas muy bien para ser un ave"dijo laila todos los maestros estaban sentados o parados junto a shifu mientras este trio estaba sentado en otro lugar mas alejado

"gracias…"dijo este fríamente

"vaya que cortes"le dijo esta fríamente

"mirate"le contesto el cuervo

"yo no soy el mal educad aquí"dijo este acercándose cn una amenazante voz

"pero yo no comenze el pleito"dijo este acercándose de la misma forma

"grosero"dijo laila

"fea"cuervo

"amargado"laila

"tonta"y estos estaban el uno frente al otro

"beso…"dijo Maggot y los 2 se sonrojaron y se separaron"…jajajajajajajaja…mis 2 amigos enamorados que flechazo este…"dijo este riendo

"cayate"le dijeron al mismo tiempo

"del odio al amor hay solo un paso chicos recuérdenlo siempre"dijo este abrazandolos a los 2

"EJEM"dijo una voz y estos voltearon a ver a todos los maestros viéndolos

"lo siento"dij el trio

"olvídenlo…"dijo shifu

Luego de un rato todos estaban en la cocina y maggot y cuervo estaban sentado junto a laila que al parecer los 3 habian hecho una muy buena amistad en tan solo un dia y estos estaban conversando entre estos solos mientras los maestros les daban una que otra mirada

"hey tigresa"dijo víbora casi en un susurro"parece que laila hiso una muy buena amistad con nuestros nuevos invitados"dijo viboraa

"lo se pero no me gustan esos chicos se ven frios y dan un poco de miedo"le susurro esta

"al igual que laila lo es estos son iguales a esta y parece que hicieron una buena amistad"dijo esta

"ejem…puedo hoirlas"dijo maggot tocando su oreja derecha

"hamm…perdón"dijo víbora

"que hoiste?"le pregunto laila en susurro

"no nos quieren como tus amigos al parecer"le susurro a esta

"por que si ustedes son…"decía pero llego Zeng alarmado a la cocina

"maestro shifu…traigo un mensaje de vida o muerte…"dijo dándole el mensaje y shifu al lerlo quedo atonito

"Mongolia y Harad le hacen la guerra a china"dijo este y todos voltearon a ver a los invitados

"ODA"les contesto maggot

"por que harad le hiso la guerra a chibna?"pregunto shifu alarmado

"les decimos?"pregunto cuervo

"tienen que saberlo…Oogway dijo que hiriamos acompañados de ellos en nuestra aventura…escuchen…el reino de Harad esta controlado por el general Grievous el cual mato a el rey de Harad y se quedo con esta al mando…desde entonces el lo gobierna…por eso yo y cuervo estamos aquí…"dijo maggot

"exacto…yo y mi compañero fuimos elegidos por Oogway el cual nos dijo que viniéramos hasta aquí…queremos liberar a nuestro país de ese demente pero no podemos solos…y como Oogway dijo todos aquí tenemos que detener un mal que se avesina y ese mal nos es nada mas que Grievous…"dijo vuervo y todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos

"pues…esta desidido…mañana en la mañana todos nosotros viajaremos en busca de ese tal Grievous…"dijo y todos asintieron

"ppero donde buscaremos?"pregunto mono

"en Harad…"dijo una voz familiar nuevamente

"maestro Oogway"dijeron todos haciéndole una reverencia

"busquen en Harad…hay se encuentra el mal que tanto quieren encontrar pero háganlo pronto…china depende de ello"dijo viendo a los maestros"al igual que Harad"dijo este viendo a los invitados"salgan mañana en la mañana y tengan cuidado no se sabe lo que pueden encontrar en el camino pero eso si…encontraran mucho peligro"dijo este desapareciendo

"Oogway lo dijo…mañana en la mañana saldremos…cenen y duerman…necesitaremmos estar bien energisados para esta aventura

"si maestro"dijeron todos

"ustedes 2"dijo shifu señalando al negrote y a cuervo"…vengan conmigo…necesito que me digan todo lo que saben de Harad…entradas,armas,soldados,todo"dijo este y ls 2 acintieron y emezaron a hir los 3 al salón de héroes

**Saludos a todos soy Slipknotmaggot98 y les digo que agradesco a los que siguen esta historia y están esperando que suba mas capítulos y les recomiendo a todos que lean la historia de mi amigo The Next Crow que esta muy buena la historia es Kung Fu Panda:Bajo Las Alas del Cuervo la cual esta muy entretenida y espero y suba mas capítulos y les recuerdo que dejen reviews en esta historia(solo si quieren n los obligo a nada)y lean la historia de mi amigo…bueno creo que es todo me despdo CUIDENSE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los presonajes exepto mis OC,s y lugares creados por mi**

los maestros estaban en el salon de heroes junto con cuervo y el NEGROTE**(yo:enserio ya me gusto mucho este nombre)**estaban a punto de salir a su nueva aventura

"muy bien espero y todos esten listos"dijo shifu y todos tenian listo su equipaje y un arma

mono tenia un largo baston de madera con una bola de metal en ambos lados,tigresa tenia unas garras artificiales listas y afiladas con una espuñadira con clavos,laila tenia una catana lista y afilada con una empuñadura negra con blanco,mantis no tenia nada por su tamaño,vibora tenia puesta en la punta de su cola una cuchilla atada a esta,el maestro shifu tenia su baston como de costumbre,cuervo tenia su capucha puesta junto con varias shurikens y un tipo de pluumas cuhcillas como las de lord shen y por ultimo el negrote o maggot o dosu tenia puesta su capucha con un arco largo y un tipo de flechas de punta triple con una navaja atada en su pierna derecha

"vayamos a nuestra nueva aventura estudiantes mios"dijo shifu y todos asintieron y partieron del templo

luego de un rato estos hiban en camino a un puerto cercano al Valle de la Paz

"¿hey tigresa yaviste?"pregunto mono señalando a laila conversando con cuervo y el negrote2laila es muy amiga de esos 2 ¿no crees?"

"lo se aunque no me agradan esos tipos sera mejor dejarlo haci por un tiempo"contesto esta

"los oigo"dijo el negrote en voz alta

"perdon"dijeron estos

luego de un rato estos estaban en un puerto y shifu estaba conversando con uno de los encargados de los botes

"claro maestro shifu para mi seria un honor prestarle mi barco"dijo un zorro naranja

"gracias por su comprension"dijo este y se dirigio donde estaban todos conversando entre ellos"muy bien todos entren al barco"dijo shifu y estos se dirigieron a un barco similar al que usaron para hir a Gongmen pero este mas grande lo sufiente para llevarlos a todos

un rato despues de que todos dejaron sus cosas y apartaron lugares mantis,mono y po estaban aciendo babosadas como siempre vibora y tigresa estaban conversando entre estas,shifu estaba meditando y pot ultimo el trio estaban conversando estre ellos y estos estaban sobre el techo el techo del unico cuarto del barco el cal se encontraba en la parte trasera de este

"¿musica favorita?"pregunto laila sentado en el suelo

"rock"respondio cuervo sentado a su lado

"metal"dijo maggot recargado sobre el mastil viendo todo a su alrededor

"a mi me gusta mas el rock"dijo esta y cuervo le dio una sonrisa y laila se sonrojo

"hoigan perdon si pregunto pero..."decia maggot y estos voltearon a verlo el cual estaba parado al lado de cuervo viendo el rio"...¿cuando se confesaran lo que sienten entre ustedes?"pregunto este con una sonrisa y estos se pusieron rojos comotomates

"!¿!¿TE QUIRES CALLAR?"le gritaron los 2 y este hiso un gesto de dolor sobando su cabeza**(yo:y si se preguntan todo Harad es la parte este de Rusia)**

el barco seguia avanzando lentamente y los maestros aprovecharon esto y se ponian retos tontos locos y ridiculos

"mono te reto a lamer la pata de po"dijo mantis y este hiso unn gesto de asco y la lamio y todos rieron

"descuida mono yo te vengare...mantis te reto a agguantar un pisoton de tigresa"dijo maggot y tigresa hiso una mueca de gracia mientras mantis una aterrada y tigresa lo pisoteo

"OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"dijeron todos menos cuervo y laila que estaban en ek otro lado del barco charlando entre ellos

"¿color fvvorito?"pregunto cuervo

"azul oscuro"le contesto esta

"negro"

"¿pasatiempo favorito?"

"pelear"

"escuchar musica"

"bien...laila...una pregunnta..."dijo este nervioso

"dime..."dijo esta tocando su hombro

"...¿alguna vez has tenido una relacion con alguien?"pregunto este sonrojandoseno...¿y tu?

"am..."dijo esta tambien sonrojandose

"no..."le contesto cuervo

"bien...¿alguna vez has tenido tu primer beso?"pregunto esta roja como tomate

"no...¿y tu?"pregunto este tambien rojo como tomate

"no..."dijo esta

"...¿y que te pareceria...?...ya sebes tu y yo nos"dijo cuervo rojo como tomate

"¿te refieres a que tu y yo nos?"dijo esta tambien roja

"si...solo por curiosidad"

"claro sin emociones ni nada de eso"dijo laila

"si...¿y?...¿lo hacemos?"pregunto este timido y estos se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que los 2 podian sentir la respiracion del otro en su cara y estos se besaron

al principio era un simple beso sin emociones ni nada por el estilo pero luego estos se hundieron mas y mas en el beso laila ponia sus brazos en el suello de cuervo y este ponia sus alas en sus caderas y estos se asercaban mas y mas...estaban fuera de este mundo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que laila se estaba quitando la chaqueta y cuervo se estaba desabrochando los pantalones negros y estos se separaron de golpe y se acomodaron la ropa de nuevo

"bueno creo que debemos hir con los demas un rato"dijo laila roja como to mate

"si creo que debemos hir con ellos"dijo este3 tambien rojo como tomate

y estos fueron con los otros mientras Maggot con su super hoido estaba hollendo todo y este fingio no saber nada de lo que hicieron

y haci se fueron otro rato hasta que ya era de noche y se fueron a dormir menos maggot ya que al ser arquero se dispuso a hacer guardia esa noche

luego de otro rato todos estaban dormidos menos laila que aun estaba pensando en el beso que tuvo con cuervo y esta decidio salir a tomar aire fresco y cuando salio

"¿no se supone que debes estar dormida?"pregunto maggot viendola con cuidado

"hola negro...digo maggot..."dijo esta apenada subiendo hasta donde este

"por favor...llamame Dosu...solo tu y cuervo me pueden llamar haci nadie mas..."dijo este mirandola a los ojos

"claro dosu..."dijo esta"...¿olle alguna vez has hecho algo con alguien y no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza?"pregunta esta mientras dosu miraba el norte fija y cuidadosamente

"no...¿por?"pregunto aun viendo el norte

"pues es qque yo"decia esta pero se quedo en silencio

"¿es lo del beso con cuervo no?"pregunto este y laila se quedo muda

"¿pero como rayos...?"decia esta atonita

"tengo un super hoido muy sensible...podria hoir a una mosca a 3 metros de distancia...es uno de mis talentos..."dijo este y laila lo miraba atonita

"¿otro de tus talentos?...¿cuales son los otros y cuervo los tiene tambien?"pregunto esta atonita

"tengo un super hoido,ojos de elfo y puedo sentir presencias en cualquier parte...y cuervo puede sentir el sufrimiento de los demas con solo tocarte...poder que llego a controlar y ahora usa cuando le da la gana...tambien te puede hacer sentir ese dolor de regreso en 1 segundo y tiene una que otra visiones del futuro"dijo este y laila estaba con la boca abierta

"eso es genial...momento...¿entonces hoiste todo lo que charlamos y deciamos?"pregunto esta y este asintio con la cabeza aun viendo el norte"no se que hacer no puede sacarme eso beso de la cabeza"dijo esta poniendo ambas patas en su cabeza

"lo que pasa es que estas enamorado de cuervo aunque no lo admitas"dijo este y laila lo miro sonrojada

"bueno lo admito lo AMO"dijo esta tapando su cara con sus 2 patas y sentandose en el suelo

"siempre lo supe..."dijo este

"pero que hago?...no se que hacer...no se como decirle lo que siento...dime...que tengo que hacer?"pregunto esta quitandose las patas de su cara para ver a dosu parado frente a esta y el lobo negro se inco quitandose la capucha de su cabeza y dejando ver su pelaje negro y su craneo rojo pintado en su frente

"lo que debes hacer es escuchar a tu corazon..."dijo este poniendo una de sus garras en su pecho"solo escuchando a tu corazon sabras como como decirle lo que sientes"dijo este y laila lo abrazo dejandolo atonito ya que es el primer ser que le da un abrazo este no recordaba cuando fue su ultimo abrazo

"gracias Dosu"dijo esta abrazandolo y este tambien lo abrazo

"de nada...ahora vete a dormir lo necesitas"dijo este rompiendo el abrazo y poniendose su capucha y regresando a su lugar original

y dicho esto laila se fue a dormir

"-primero cuervo y ahora laila me preguntan lo mismo...¿que soy un consejero?...pero estos 2 estan destinados a vivir una vida juntos...que cosas te trae la vida...-"penso este

**Saludos a todos soy Slipknotmaggot98 y espero y les haya gustado este capitulo lleno de sorpresas y cosas que nadie esperaba(o mas o menos)...bueno les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews en esta historia y que los invito a leer la historia "Kung Fu Panda:Bajo las Alas del Cuervo" de mi gran amigo "The Next Crow" la cual esta muy buena y entretenida...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s y lugares creados por mi**

Al siguiente dia...

Shifu estaba despertando y se dispuso a hir afuera a tomar aire fresco y cuando salio una flecha le paso rosando la oreja y este se puso en pocision de combate

"vaya vaya...¿adonde dijo el conde?"pregunto Dosu con su arco y flecha listo

"ah...maggot no vuelva a hacer eso..."dijo viendo a este medio caido"...ya hiso suficiennte guardia vaya a descansar"

Y dicho esto dosu se quito el porta flechas y su arco en el suelo y este se acomodo la capucha para luego recargarse contra el mastil del barco y quedarse dormido

"lobos...son tan raros"susurro shifu en voz baja

"lo escuche"dijo dosu lanzando una flecha y cayendo cerca del pie de dosu

"perdon"dijo shifu con un poco de enojo en su voz

Luego mas de rato...

Todos ya estaban despiertos y estaban aciendo cualquier cosa nuevamente

"¿dosu?¿estas despierto?"decia laila picandolo con un palo en el hocico

"ahora lo estoy..."dijo este sarcasticamente

"calmate dose..."dijo cuervo y dosu se quito la capucha y les dirigio una mirada de muerte

"esta bien nos alejamos..."dijo laila y ella y cuervo se fueron al otro lado del bote

"¿que le pasa?..."pregunto laila sarcasticamente

"cuando dosu no duerme creeme que no querras estar cerca de el...enn especial si se queja el chillon"y de la nada una flecha paso por su frente

"¡TE ESCUCHE!"le grito dosu enfurecido que hasta el agua temblo

"perdon..."dijo cuervo con un poco de miedo en su voz

"que oido tiene..."dijo mono con los maestros

"si...nos escucha estando a metros de el"dijo po

"ese tipo nacio para ser cazador"dijo mantis

"¿cazador?nacio para ser asesino"dijo vibora y volteo a ver a tigresa la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos"¿tigresa?¿estas bien?"pregunto la maestra

"ha...perdon...es que la palabra asesino me recuerda a Black Eyes y a..."dijo esta pero se quedo callada

"si...sabemos quien..."dijo esta bajando la cabeza junto a los demas

Mas de rato estos se encontraban en la frontera de China y ya casi a llegar a la frontera de Harad pero de la nnada una lanza cae al ladeo de mono alertando a todos

"¡NOS ATACAN!"grito laila y todos sacaron sus armas de golpe y dosu se desperto y agarro su arco y empezo a buscar de donde venia el ataque y de la nada una flecha se encaja en su pierna izquierda y este se quejo del dolor pero siguio buscando la fuente del ataque y este ve cerca de una torre semi destruida un pequeño grupo de arqueros junto con varios arrojalanzas listos para atacar

**DOSU PUNTO DE VISTA**

Hay estaba...podia ver a un pequeño grupo de arqueros listos para disparar junto con varios arrojalanzas...¿arrojalanzas?...esos eran soldados que solo poseia Harad...eran camaradas pero tenia que encargame de ellos...agarre una flecha y rapidamente la puse en el hilo de mi arco y jale lentemente de este y le apunte al soldado mas cercano y solte el hilo y la ultima esucha en ese momento fue un quejido de dolor y una flecha encajarse en su pecho ...todo era obvio...lo abvia liquidado pero aun faltaban mas cabrones que rsibirian flachas en su cabeza

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

todos estaban en la cubierta y de la nada un monton de toros coyotes y lobos salieron del agua o saltaron de arboles cercanos y empezaron a atacar a nuestros heroes y todos estos tenian en los brazos,pecho,espalda y su cascoel signo de Harad...un aguila dorada con 1 escudo rojo detras de esta y 2 espadas azules en forma de X con el nobre de MADARA en la parte baja del simbolo

Y enseguida los maestros empezaron a combatir contra estos

Mono los golpeabacon su baston dejandolos fuera de combate,Vibora husaba el pico atado a su cola encajandolos en sus piernas y brazos al igual que Mantis el cual atacaba sus puntos nerviosos,Tigresa destrozaba sus armas y los eris de gravedad con sus garras artificiales y usaba las enpuñaduras para folpearlos en la cara,Laila con su katana les hacia cortadas en sus piernas y les daba pequeñas tajadas con la katana dejandolos eridos e inmovilizados,cuervo usaba sus plumas cuchilla para encajarselas en el pecho y acerles cortadas en su cuello,Maggot o el Negrote o Dosu**(yo:creo que le puse muchos nombres)**estaba disparando sus flechas contra los arqueros y arrojalanzas y uno que otro soldado que se lle acercaba a sus compañeros y por ultimo Shifu estaba con Maggot o el NEGROTE o Dosu protegiendolo de quienes se les acercaba

"maestro shifu vaya a ayudarles yo estare bien"dijo dosu y shifu se fue con los furiosos

"maestro shifu son demasiados"dijo mono mientras lo ataban

"¡AYUDA!"grito vibora mientras la ataban a un poste

"¡SUELTENME!"grito po mientras lo encadenaban

"LAILA"dijo cuervo encajando sus plumas cuchilla en el pecho de un toro el cual la hiba agolpear con un maso

"gracias"dijo esta parandose y aciendole una cortada profunda en la pierna de un coyote y luego golpeandolo con el mango en la cara noqueandolo

De la nada se olle un chillido de lobo y estos voltean y ven a dosu en el suelo sosteniendo su pierna derecha al parecer el oso habia golpeado a dosu con una martillo en su rodilla y se la habia roto

"¿ultimas palabras desertor?"dijo el oso sosteniendo el martillo con ambas garras

"muerete"dijo dosu arrastrandose hasta las escaleras

"no quiero hacer esto..."dijo el poso siguiendo lentamente a dosu"...eres un gran arquero y un Haradrimm...unetenos y te daremos piedad hermano"dijo el oso extendiendole la pata a doosu

"primero muerto antes de ver a toda Harad servirle a Grievous"dijo dosu enfadado

"esta bien...tu lo pediste...perdoname hermano..."dijo este levantando el martillo lentamente y sosteniendolo con ambas garras"...que nuestro dios te extienda las manos y te deje pasar al paraiso...lo siento"dijo este golpeandolo en la cabeza con el martillo y un gran charco de sangre se formo y este fue bajando por las escaleras y un martillo cayo al lado de dosu y la cabeza del oso se fue escalera abajo

"¿estas bien?"pregunto una voz calmada con una espada ensangrentada estendiendole la pata a dosu y este se la dio y lo ayudo a pararse

"estoy bien...¿pero quien eres tu?"pregunto este apoyandose en el mastil del barco

"mi nombre no importa...pero me dicen...Black Eyes..."dijo este quitandose la capucha y dejando ver su pelaje blanco

"y bien...¿tus ultimas palabras?"pregunto cuervo mientras laila y este estaban ciendo rodeados rodeados por muchos soldados

"no sabri como decirlas¿y tu?"pregunto laila

"tampoco sabria como decirlas"luego ambos inalaron profundamente

"yo te..."decian pero una figura los jalo hacia arriba junto a Black Eyes

"¿Laila estas bien?"pregunto una voz calmada pero a la vez preocupada dirigiendose a Laila

"si yo..."decia esta pero se quedo pasmada al ver quien la habia salvado"...¿papa?"dijo esta atonita mientras grulla se incaba junto a esta

"perdon si interrumpo un dulce momento padre hija pero tenemos que encargarnos de estos tipos"dijo black eyes dandole la espada a grulla mientras este sacaba unas cuchillas y estos se abalansearon contra sus enemigos

Luego de un rato todos los enemigos estaban hullendo y los maetsros estaban ciendo desatados

"¿estas bien?"dijo black eyes desatando a mono

"si muchas gracias"dijo mono dandole una sonrisa a black eyes

"tigresa..."dijo grulla parandose frente a esta

"grulla..."dijo esta abrazandolo y esta tambien"...no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe"dijo esta llorando

"y yo a ti"dijo esta dejando caer unas lagrimas

"papa..."dijo laila acercandose a estos y la pareja rompio el abrazo

"laila yo..."dijo grulla intentando abrazarla pero esta retrocedio al instante"...¿laila?"pregunto este y laila se fue corriendo hacia dentro del cuarto

"dejala...ya se le pasara..."dijo shifu acercandose a grulla el cual parecua triste ante la reaccion de su hija

**Saludos soy Slipknotmaggot98 y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo con el regreso de Grulla y Black Eyes en la historia y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar reviews en esta historia y tambien les recuerdo que los invito a leer "Kung Fu Panda:Bajo las Alas del Cuervo"una historia hecha por mi gran amigo "The Next Crow"...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE**

**y recuerden "ESCUCHA A TU CORAZON Y HALLARAS LA RESPUESTA A TODO"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni nunguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Laila estaba dentro del bote deprimida por alguna razon pero esta no estaba sola...estaba con cuervo y Dosu ya ue estos 2 se ofrecieron a cuidarlo ya que le habian roto la pata

"¿seguro que estas bien?"pregunto cuervo mientras dosu estaba sentado en el piso

"seguro"dijo este acomodandose con un pooco de dificultad

"...no lo entiendo ¿como mi papa y mi abuelo regresaron de la tumba?no lo entiendo es frustante..."dijo esta golpeando con el puño accidentalmente la pierna rota de dosu y este hiso un chillido de lobo"...hay lo siento..."dijo laila apenada

"yo mas..."dijo este tocando con cuidado su pierna rota mientras cuervo reia

"jajajajja...hay los quiero chicos..."dij cuervo limpiandose una lagrima de la risa

"no comprendo laila tu padre regreso y este te ama ¿por que lo rechasaste?"pregunto dosu con duda

"no lo entiendes y nunca lo haras creeme..."dijo esta salienda hacia la cubierta

"pobre laila me da pena...¿que esperas?"dijo dosu viendo a cuervo

"¿que?"dijo este recibiendo un coscorron de parte de dosu

"no seas idiota husa tus poderes de cuervo tarado..."dijo este recibiendo un manotazo en su pierna rota y este dio un chillido de lobo mientras cuervo salio volando a toda velocidad

CON LAILA

esta estaba en el techo viendo el rio por el que navegaban

"¿laila?"dijo cuervo caminando hacia esta y parandose a su lado

"¿que quieres?"dijo esta con amargura en su voz

"nada solo hablar coo siempre...dosu tiene razon ¿por que rechasaste a tu padre?"dijo este y laila lo miro con tristesa

"no lo entenderias..."dijo esta y cuervo toco su frente y este pudo sentir un monton de agonia y tristesa y pudo ver toda la vida de laila y este le dio un dolor de cabeza

"se como te sientes...te sientes triste y con mucha agonia por lo de tu padre y ahora que volvio no sabes como reaccionar ante esto..."dijo esta y laila lo abrazo y cuervo puso su ala en su espalda

luego de un rato

"...y eso fue lo que le pasoa mi padre...hoes lo que me cuenta mi mama"dijo esta sentada en el suelo junto con cuervo

"wow...es triste saber eso...pero tu historia y la mia no es nada comparado con dosu...me da lastima pensar en eso..."dijo este recordando la vida de dosu la cual vio con el control de sus poderes

"¿enserio?...¿que le paso?..."pregunto esta con interes

"es dificil decirlo con las palabras...puedo hacer que veas y sientas lo mismo que el pero creeme que te dolera como el mismisimo infierno..."dijo y esta asintio y el cuervo la toco y esta pudo ver una vida muy dolorosa...imaginen a un pequeño lobo de 6 años siendo golpeado por su padre y haci hasta los 10 años donde imaginen ver a su padre junto con otros lobos en un cuarto y su padre le enpieza a dar latigasos en la espalda mientras en niño gritaba de dolor luego imaginenlo a este de 12 años quemandole un pedazo de metal en la espalda con el signo de Harad y luego a los 17 imaginen a cuervo de unos 14 años corriendo por el bosque con un ala rota siendo seguido por arqueros y este resbala y cuando se para le disparan pero imaginen a dosu corriendo hacia este y abrazando a cuervo con toda su fuerza y luego imaginen a dosu resibiendo 4 flechas en la espalda...luego de ver todo esto y mucho mas laila se desmaya pero cuervo la atrapa

"laila...laila...contesta mierda...laila..."decia cuervo moviendola e lado a lado

en la noche...

laila se estaba despertando y cuando lo hiso

"hasta que despiertas..."dijo dosu sentado en el piso apollando la espalda contra la pared

"¿dosu?...¿que paso?"pregunto esta tratando de pararse lo cual no pudo al sentir un dolor inimaginable por todo el cuerpo

"no te pares...te lo recomiendo a cuervo le paso lo mismo cuando sintio toda vida te recomiendo que te quedes hay acostada..."dijo este viendo a laila y esta lo miraba con una cara de tristesa y ssorpresa

"no sabia que habias sufrido tanto...lo lamento..."dijo esta y dosu solamente la miraba sin ninguna expresion en su rostro

"eso no importa...lo hecho hecho esta...no puedo cambiar nada..."dijo este mirando a otro lado y laila juro que pudo hoir un pequeño llanto

"...dosu...ahora se que tu vida no fue facil y que sufriste mucho por todo lo que paso...lamento haber sido injusta contigo hace rato...perdoname..."dijo esta bajando la mirada pero una garra la agarro de la barbilla y levanto su vista y laila pudo ver a dosu con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

"descuida...no necesitas pedir perdon...laila se que llevamos muy poco de conocernos pero en todo este tiempo de ser amigos te he llegado a querer como una hermanita para mi...hodio verte triste laila...deja el pasado a un lado y camina hacia el futuro...haslo..."dijo este dandole una sonrisa a laila y esta lo abrazo

"te quiero dosu"dijo esta abrazandolo aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo

"y yo a ti hermanita"dijo este tambien abrazandola

"ejem..."dijo una voz en las sombras del otro lado de la habitacion y estos rompieron el abrazo y veron a black eyes mirandolos fijamente

"ha...abuelo black eyes..."dijo esta y black eyes camiino hacia esta y le dio un abrazo

"es bueno conocer por fin a mi nieta..."dijo este abrazandola y esta a este"y tu no le coquetees a mi nieta..."dijo este rompiendo el abrazo y poniendo una navaja en el cuello de dosu haciendo que este tragara saliva

"papa dejalo esta herido"dijo grulla entrando a la habitacion y laila hiso una cara de sorpresa

"pero el le estaba coqueteando a mi nieta y no dejare que mi nieta ande con cualquier chico..."dijo este y dosu le hiso una cara de ayuda a grulla

"¿crees que no quiero lo mejor para laila?yo tampoco dejare que ande con cualquiera sin mi autorisacion pero no tenemos que exagerar dejalo"dijo grulla y black eyes guardo su navaja y dosu dio un gran suspiro

"señor black eyes yo no le estaba coqueteando a laila solo le estaba dando unos consejos yo quiero a laila como una hermanita jamas me sobrepasaria con ella..."dijo y grulla le dio una sonrisa

"pues es bueno saber eso..."dijo este viendo a laila y arrodillandose junto a ella

"nosotros nos vamos"dijo black eyes y casi al salir del cuarto

"hey recuerda que no puedo caminar"dijo dosu y black eyes fue por el y lo levanto dejando que se apollara con este y ambos salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta

"laila se que no quieres hablar conmigo pero al menos dime ¿por que te alejaste de mi cuando te queria abrazar?"decia este mientras laila miraba hacia otro lado"laila for favor dime algo lo que sea..."dijo este sin tener ni una respuesta de esta y este se decepciono y dejo caer unas lagrimas"...esta bien...no te obligare a hablar...te dejo sola..."dijo este parandose y caminando hacia la puerta mientras laila veia como se hiba y este abrio la puerta y al abrirla black eyes,cuervo,dosu y shifu cayeron al suelo

"HAAAAYY"dijeron todos en especial shifu ya que todos cayeron sobre el y laila trataba de contener la risa

"se pueden quitar por favor"dijo grulla limpiandose las lagrimas y todos se quitaron pero shifu al levantarse puso todo su peso en la en el pie con el que habia pisado la pierna rota de dosu y este dio un chillido de lobo varias veces

"lo lamento tanto"dijo shifu y todos ayudaron a dosu

"yo mas"dijo este con rabia en su voz

"¡NO CHILLE!"le grito black eyes aal lado de su oreja y dosu dio un fuerte quehido

"mi oreja...¿que hice para merecer esto?..."decia este frotando su cabeza mientras laila lloraba de la risa al igual que cuervo

**Saludos soy yo Slipknotmaggot98 y espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y les recuerdo que dejen reviews en esta historia y que los invito a leer la historia "Kung Fu Panda:Bajo las Alas del Cuervo" una historia muy buena hecha por mi amigo "The Next Crow" espero y se la pasen bien ya que las vacaciones ya casi llegan a su fin...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden una cosa:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s y lugares creados por mi**

En la mañana el barco estaba llegando hacia un puerto donde ya hacian varios barcos con decenas de cañones y torres con soldados alaertas a cualquier amenaza y al llegar los maestros se pusieron capuchas y estos bajaron tratando de no llamar la atencion laila cuervo y dosu el cual ya podia caminar estaban hasta atras platicando entre ellos como de costumbre,como grulla habia vuelto todos los maestros estaban juntos platicando entre estos incluso shifu y black eyes estaban en la conversacion

"y entonces¿como es la otra vida?"pregunto mono y BLack Eyes y grulla se miraron entre si

"solo digamos que no fuimos al paraiso"dijo black eyes y todos se sorprendieron

"tu no yo si"sijo grulla y black eyes le rugio a su hijo

"jajajajajajajajaja"rieron todos y black eyes les rugio a todos

"HEY NO RUJAS TAN FUERTE ME DUELE EL OIDO AUN POR LO DE AYER"dijo Dosu ganandose una mirada de muerte de black eyes y este sole le enseño los colmillos

"pelea de lobos"dijo cuervo emocionado y los 2 lobos del grupo lo vieron con sarcasmo y este se callo

"pueden dejar de pelear por favor..."dijo laila y los 2 asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo

Luego de esto vieron a un grupo de coyotes aciendo guardia y rapidaamente todos se pusieron las capuchas y los coyotes los vieron con duda y sospecha

luego estos siguieron caminnando y hallaron a otro grupo de coyotes solo que estos estaban asaltando una tienda sin importarles la gente que estaba hay y los maestros decidieron ayudar pero shifu los detuvo solo que dosu no vio eso y le disparo en la espalda a uno matandolo y todos los coyotes los vieron con enojo y todos voltearon a ver a dosu con miradas de muerte y este se gano un coscorron de parte de todos y estos decidieron hirse corriendo de ese lugar de lo cual todos se fueron por diferentes lugares y luego de un rato todos se habian reunido cerca de una plaza donde ya hacian estos juntos pero todos notaron que faltaba alguien o mejor decir 2 personas y en eso disimulan de lejos a varios guardias llevandose a laila y a cuervo encadenados y ante esto todos se quedaron impactados pero al perecer dosu estaba enfadado y este no lo penso 2 veces y se fue por sus amigos a los cuales se los llevaban en un carroaje y todos los maestros empezaron a perseguirlo tambien pero este hiba demasiado rapido y estos lo predieron menos dosu por que este se habia subido al techo discretamente y este se fue ha por todo el camino mientras los maestros estaban tratando de seguir al corroaje preocupados en especial tigresa y grulla ya que su hija habia sido capturada

**en la noche lejos de la ciudad...**

cuervo y laila estaban viendo como varios guardias golpeaban a dosu ya que lo habian descubierto y segun estos le estaban dando una leccion pero este parecia aguantar el dolor con un poco de problema

"¡BASTA DEJENLO!"dijo laila viendo como lo golpeaban con varias rocas y este daba chillidos de lobo y sangraba del pico y la cabeza

"¡MALDITOS DEJENLO EN PAZ YA!"gritaba cuervo furioso viendo mientras golpeaban a una de las unicas personas en las que confiaba

"callense si no quieren tener problemas yo los aguantare"dijo dosu y esto lo miraban intrigados

**Con los maestros...**

"tenemos que encontrarlos ya..."decia grulla sentado en una roca pensando

"es lo que haremos pero es estos momentos tenemos que descansar para poder hir a rescatarlos..."dijo shifu sabiamente biendo a todos cansados

"pero maestro shifu tienen a laila"dijo este con preocupacion en su voz

"yo tambien estoy peocupado pero tenemos que descansar"dijo este llendose con los demas mientras este se sumia en sus pensamientos

**Saludos a todos soy Slipknotmaggot y espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo el cual se me hiso muy corto...lamento si decepcione a alguien con este capitulo y les digo (como de costumbre) que los invito a dejar Reviews y a leer la historia de "Kung Fu Panda:bajo las alas del cuervo" de mi gran amigo "The Next Crow" y se estas viendo esto amigo enserio te digo que adoro tu historia enserio...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Kung Fu Pand ni nunguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s y lugares creados por mi**

En la mañana los maestros estaban rastreando por donde fue la carreta por lo que usaron a tigresa y a black eyes para buscar mientras tanto grulla ya hacia volando para tener ojos en el cielo pero por accidente grulla se habia alejado mucho y los maestros estaban dudosos ya que no sabian si les harian una emboscada o si les pasara algo y de la nada cuando los maestros hiban por un sendero grulla llega de la nada alarmado y este baja con los demas

"rapido todos...necesito que vean algo..."dijo este y todos asintieron y este los llevo a un estrecho camino y estos vieron a decenas de soldados marchando y con varios arietes y catapultas listas y estos tenian la bandera de los mongoles y todos quedaron impactados

"maquinas de guerra...la invasion a china ya casi comienza"dijo black eyes y todos temblaron un poco de miedo y de la nada se empiezan a hoir varios chiflidos y luego decenas de flechas empezaron a caerles a los mongoles matandolos a uno por uno y los maestros pudieron ver coyotes y lobos con muchos vendajes por todo el cuerpo y varias armaduras pequeñas pero resistentes y estos habrian fuego contra los mongoles

"sera mejor hirnos"dijo shifu y al voltear ya tenian atados a mono vibora y po y tenian encerrado en una caja a mantis los mismos atacantes

"que diablos..."decia black eyes pero este fue noqueado por una roca al igual que tigresa y estos empezaron a lanzarle cuerdas a grulla y lo tiraron al piso donde le pusieron cuerdas en el pico para silenciarlo mientras al maestro shifu ya lo tenian en la mira varios arqueros

"rindase o sus compañeros moriran..."dijo un coyote que al parecer era el lider ya que tenia la armadura mas gruesa y shifu no tubo que otra mas que seder y ante esto un arquero agarro su arco y se lo rompio en la cabeza a shifu noqueandolo"...los quiero bien atados"

"si señor"dijo un lobo con vendajes verdes"ya oyeron al capitan en marcha"dijo este y todos obedecieron

**Con Dosu Cuervo y Laila...**

Cuervo estaba algo tenso y este tuvo una vision donde estaban siendo capturados los maestros

"¿que viste?"pregunto dosu

"son los maestros...fueron capturados..."dijo este y laila se preocupo

"¿que?¿todos?...¿y mi mama y mi papa estan bien?"pregunto preocupada

"si solo fueron capturados pero la vision varia si hablamos de esta o pasa algo en ese momento que no debe pasar"dijo dosu sabiamente y cuervo asintio

"si pero y si les hicieron algo...y si los van a matar o algo haci y si..."decia pero dosu le dio un cabezaso y este se quejo"¿por que hiciste eso?"pregunto esta con hira

"para que te calle...mientras menos pienses en esas cosas menos perderas la razon"dijo este aun con varios golpes marcados

"tienes razon...lo mejor serapensar en otro cosa..."dijo esta y cuervo y dosu asintieron

**Al siguiente dia con los maestros...**

Shifu estaba despertando y al hacerlo ve a todos los demas aun amarrados y este con gasas en la cabeza luego llega el mismo coyote de ayer y este les quita los vendajes de la boca a todos

"¿amigos o enemigos?"pregunto este sentandose en el suelo frente a todos y al parecer todos estaban en un pequeño cuarto oscuro que era iluminado por varias antorchas

"por que carajo..."decia grulla pero este es golpeado con una tabla en la cara

"CALLATE"dijo un soldado una llena para ser exactos y el coyote le hiso una seña de que se calmara

"¿de donde son?"pregunto el coyote

"somos de china..."dijo shifu

"¿de china?...maldita sea son amigos liberenlos"dijo el coyote y los liberaron a todos y grulla le dio un puñetazo al que lo golpeo

"oye.."dijo este sangrando de la nariz

"tu me golpeaste ahora yo te golpeo a ti"dijo este sobando su cabeza

"¿quienes son ustedes?"pregunto vibora

"somos los rebeldes...somos Haradrimms como los demas pero nosotros no queremos que Grievous lidere la guerra contra china o a Harad por eso hicimos la resistencia...queremos derrocar a Grievous y evitar la guerra contra china..."dijo este caminando hacia la puerta y abriendola y saliendo junto a los demas viendo un enorme campamento y varios carroajes y maquinas de guerra"...si entramos en guerra contra china nuestro pais la destruiria"dijo este y todos lo vieron con caras de decepcion

"¿que crees que china es debil?"dijo mono

"no no lo es...pero si usamos el poder de la artilleria y tecnologia mongol y lo sumamos con el poder en arqueria y los Olifantes de Harad y lo usamos contra un imperio este es destrosado"dijo este y todos se vieron con duda

"¿Olifantes?"preguntaron todos menos black eyes y shifu que estaban pasmados al hoir esa palabra

"¡OLIFANTES!"dijeron estos con impresion

"¿que son los olifantes?"pregunto el resto de los maestros

"son bestias de guerra de gran tamaño con una gran capacidad de destruccion..."dijo shifu

"...la ultimavez que fueron bistos por chinos fue en la primer guerra que se declaro entre Harad y China hace 70 años atras donde un ejercito de 4,000 chinos fue derrotado tan solo 40 de estas bestias"finalizo black eyes y todos temblaron de miedo

"¡¿pero como rayos paso eso?"dijo tigresa impactada como los demas

"sera mejor que no lo sepan por el momento...ahora ¿por que estaban recorriendo ese sendero tan peligroso?"dijo este con duda y todos se miraron entre si

"venimos por lo mismo que quieren ustedes..."dijo shifu y el coyote los miro con intriga"...derrotar a Grievous...pero tambien en nuestro recorrido varios de nuestros amigos fueron capturados y los estamos buscando"finalizo shifu y el coyote los miro y todos estaban preocupados

"yo se donde estan..."dijo una zorro acercandose a los maestros

"¿donde?"preguntaron todos con duda y desesperacion

"estan en el castillo de ISILDUR...hay es donde llevan a todos los prisioneros o rebeldes capturados...de hecho se rumora que hay esta Grievous preparando la invasion"finalizo esta

"¿crees que nos puedan llevar?"pregunto mantis

"claro...solo necesitamos los carruajes y hoy en la noche llegaremos"dijo esta y todos se emocionaron

"de ninguna manera hiremos...no arriesgaremos todo esto en un solo ataque...me niego"dijo este y la zorra lo miro con decepcion

"pero tenemos que...si realmente Grievous esta hay y logramos penetrar podremos capturarlo y acabar con su dictudura en Harad y podremos sacar a todos los Mongoles del imperio...piensalo"dijo esta y el coyote se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos

"esta bien...no atacaremos pero te dare suficientes hombres para entrar y capturar a Grievous..."dijo este y la zorra asintio

"(solo espero que si este hay)"penso esta con duda

**Saludos a todos soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y les agradesco que se enten tomando todo este tiempo leyendo esta historia perdon por no haber puesto mas capitulos antes pero estaba trabajando en otra cosa y pues no subi mas capitulos...en fin les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews y a leer la historia "Kung Fu Panda:bajo las alas del cuervo" una historia muy buena y entretenida hecha por mi amigo "THE NEXT CROW"...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

En la tarde los maestros hiban en un carroaje junnto con otros 11 carroajes llenos de soldados (13 personas por carroaje para ser exactos)

"¿cuanto falta para llegar?"pregunto vibora dentro del carroaje junto con los demas en este

"com horas"dijo la misma zorra y todos se quejaron

"no podemos hir mas rapido"dijo grulla

"no"dijo esta friamente

"¿no hay comida?"pregunto po

"no"dijo esta

"¿y no hay...?"decia mono hasta que empezaron a hoir grandes pisotones

"¡OLIFANTES!"grito un tipo el cual conducia el carroaje de atras

Y de la nada un gran elefante de 5 pisos de alto llego y le dio un golpe a un carroaje con sus grandes cuernos detruyendolo por completo y los arqueros en el techo de los carroajes empezaron a dispararle al elefante pero la piel de este era muy gruesa y no tubo ningun efecto en este y arriba del Olifante habia una plataforma donde varios arqueros les empezaron a disparar flechas prendidas en fuego a los carroajes y varios de estos se empezaron a quemar

"¡NECESITAMOS ARQUEROS!"grito un conductor en un carroaje el cual resibio 3 flechas en la espalda

"maldita sea"dijo grulla agarrando su arco y flechas

"grulla espera"dijo tigresa sujetandolo del ala

"tigresa voy a estar bien no te preocupes"dijo este y tigresa le dio un beso en el pico y este se quito el sombrero y salio por una ventanilla del carroaje y se subio al techo de este"-...pero ue tan grande puede ser un olifante...-"penso este y luego vio al gran elefante golpeando otro carroaje y lanzandolo fuera de la vista de los demas"hay por todoos los dioses"dijo grulla impactado y una flecha le roso la mejilla y este empezo a sangrar

"¡DISPARALES!"le grito un arquero en u carroaje al frente del que estaba grulla y este le obedecio y le disparo al arquero mas cercano pero este solo le dio en e hombro

Luego varias flechas prendidas en fuego se dirijieron al carroaje de la cola de estos y todos los que estaban en ese carroaje saltaron por sus vidas y el olifante piso un carroaje destruyendolo por completo y grulla al ver estos temblo de miedo y luego les empezo a disparar a los arqueros sobre la plataforma arriba del olifante luego el olifante golpeo a otro carroaje con la punta de sus cuernos lazandolo y este carroaje cayo sobre otro destruyendolo lo que hacia que solo quedaron 6 carroajes y luego varias flechas de dispararon contra otro carroaje y el conductor de este salto y el carroaje se estrello contra una roca dejando solo 5 carroajes y el olifante comenzo a disminuir la velocidad mientras todos los carroajes entraban por un cendero al cual le olifante no logro pasar pero antes de entrar el olifante dio un gran rujido y todos en los carroajes temblaron de miedo

Con laila cuervo y dosu

Estos estaban siendo escoltados por varios lobos los cuales rean la tropa elite de Harad

Estos tenian un traje de una pieza por todo el cuerpo de color rojo el cual estaba debajo de su armadura amarilla los cuales tenian un escudo mediano dorado con color negro en el centro el escudo era casi cuadrado exepto que tenia 2 largos picos en los extremos de arriba y abajo y tenian una lanza con un pico largo y delgado en la punta de abajo de esta y arriba tenia el mismo pico pero mas corto y abajo de eso pico habia una pequeña hacha ondulada y estos tambien eran de color amarillo y la armadura que tenian por todo el cuerpo eran como un tipo de escamas doradas en los guantes tenian las mismas escamas solo que con picos largos en los nudillos y el casco era un poco extraño les cubria todo la cabeza menos las orejas,boca,nariz y ojos y el casco tenia un par de cuernos con forma de rayoz**(haci es como se verian .nl / ~ einde043 / lotr / statues / Easterling % solo quiten los espacios que puse)**

"psss...dosu...¿quienes son estos?"pregunto laila susurrandolo al oido

"estos son Spears Masters...lo mejor de lo mejor de Harad ademas de los Olifantes y los Arroja lanzas...estos tipos los entrenan desde una corta edad para convertirse en lo mejor de lo mejor en el combate de infanteria...si un dia te llegas a topar en una batalla contra estos te sugiero que corras"le susurro dosu a laila y esta trago saliva mientras hiban por los pasillos de un tipo de castillos y luego estos vieron una gran puerta en lo mas recognito del castillo y estos entreron y vieron a unos soldaos como esos y a un gran oso polar blanco con una enorme armadura dorada

"vaya vaya...miren quien esta aqui...si son cuervo y dosu..."dijo el oso polar caminando haci estos y parandose frente a estos

"mierda"dijo cuervo

"¿lo conoce?"pregunto laila con duda

"claro que los conosco...cuervo y dosu eran parte de la elite de la armada Haradrimm...de hecho estos eran guardias en este castillo...pero cuando se enteraron de que mate a los reyes y me quede con el trono estos intentaron liquidarme pero no pudieron"dijo este en voz alta

"usted mato a lo reyes pero...¿por que lo Haradrimms no le hicieron nada?"pregunto laila con mmuchas dudas en su cabeza

"por que la ley dice que al que gane en un encuentro es el nuevo rey...lo que significa que si alguien mata al rey de combierte en el nuevo rey de todo Harad y los habitantes de este imperio lo siguen siegamente"dijo este y laila tenia una cara de **no me jodas**

"¿es enserio?"pregunto laila con mucha mas duda y sorpresa

"si...esa es la ley Haradrimm"dijo dosu

"¿por que los Haradrimms tienen estas costumbres leyes y soldados raros?"pregunto laila y todos en la sala voltearon a verla con cara de **si no te callas te asesino **

"tal vez nosotros los Haradrimms seamos raros...pero somos unna de los mas grandes imperios en todo el mundo y somos los mejores arqueros y domadores de animales extraños para usarlos en la guerra"dijo cuervo y todos asintieron

"lo siento"dijo esta

"SI CLARO"dijeron todos en la sala

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo nuevamente LORD WOLF 98 y espero y les haya y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews (solo si quieren) y que los invito a leer "Kung Fu Panda:Bajo las alas del cuervo" una historia muy buena hecha por mi amigo "THE NEXT CROW" enserio que recomiendo esta historia...bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsablidad: no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de sus personajes exepto mis OC,s**

En la tarde de ese mismo dia Laila,Dosu y Cuervo estaban siendo llevados por unas escaleras que parecian viejas yestos siguieron subiendo subiendo hasta que llegaron a un techo donde se veia toda la amplia fortaleza y un poco del terreno de esta

"¿por que rayos nos traes hasta aca?"pregunto cuervo con duda e intriga

"para que todos vean lo que le pasara a los enemigos y a los traidores"dijo este con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara y dosu,cuervo y laila estaban con una mirada de miedo

**Con los maestros y la resistencia...**

Los maestros se encontraban encadenados y siendo llevados a la fortaleza por soldados Haradrimms y estos estaban ya frente a la puerta de la fortaleza la cual se abrio y hay estaban varios soldados haradrimms y mongoles

"alto...¿que tienen en sus manos?"pregunto un Haradrimm con una armadura rojo con lineas doradas

"nada...solo un grupo de maestros chinos los cuales querian venir a matar a el general Grievous pero de suerte los interseptamos hace un rato en el bosque...los llevaremos frente a el general Grievous"dijo el soldado haradrimm

"bien pueden pasar"dijo el soldado quitandose del camino junto con los demas haradrimms y varios mongoles y llevaron a los maestros hascia el castillo y estos bajaron por unas escaleras hatsa que llegaron a un calabozo donde habian decenas de rebeldes encarcelados y un grupo de 20 mongoles hay cuidando el calabozo

"¿que quieren?"pregunto un mongol

"nada...solo venimos a dejar algo en este lugar"dijo el haradrimm y los haradrimms soltaron a los maestros los cuales se abalanzaron contra los mongoles dejandolos fuera de combate

"funciono"dijo mono

"lo se y yo pense que nos descubririan"dijo el haradrimm lider el cual se quito la armadura y era la misma zorra de los rebeldes y los demas haradrimms tambien se quitaron las armaduras y era varios soldados de la resistencia

"rapido"dijo un rebelde y varios mas lo siguieron y empezaron a abrir todas llas celdas y todos al salir fueron por sus armas y una que otra parte cde armadura y todos ya estaban listos para la batalla

"muy bie...este es el plan...primero hiremos por los explosivos en..."decia la lider y todos la escuchaban con interes

**Con dosu laila y cuervo...**

Cuervo y laila se encontraban amarrados a un pusto los 2 juntos dandose la espalda mientras dosu se encontraba en otro posto

"esto sera suficiente...ahora...disfruten la vista"dijo Grievous el cual estaba apuntando al norte y pudieron ver a mas haradrimms en olifantes y a un monton de mongoles en cabellos y el trio al ver esto quedaron sorprendidos y empezaron a pensar que la guerra contra china se hiba a hacer realidad

"no lo entiendo...¿que tienes contra china?...¿que te hemos hecho nosotros?"pregunto laila con duda e hira en su tono de voz

"no preguntes que me a hecho china...mi padre solia estar en el ejercito mongol en una campaña de guerra que se inicio contra china...mi padre fallecio luchando cuando yo era un niño...luego china comenzo un monton de contra ataques y su primer objetivo fue mi ciudad natal...mi familia murio en el acedio...desde ese dia jure destruir a china sin pensarlo 2 veces...y con la ayuda de los Haradrimms sera muy sencillo"dijo Grievous y el trio lo veia con enojo

**Con los maestros...**

Estos se encontraban caminando por la fortaleza hasta que llegaron a un gran cuarto con varios enormes barriles y barras de dinamita y estos empezaron a llevarselas junto con varios de la resistencia

Mientras otros estaban empezando a molestar a varios mongoles los cuales estaban en una torre

"sos una bola de garcas los mongoles"dijo uno de la resistencia el cual tenia una armadura haradrimm como los otros

"dejame ya"dijo un mongol enojado

"que garca"dijo el haradrimm y el mongol se abalanzo contra este pero el haradrimm se movio y el mongol empezo a caer por las escaleras hata que este choco con un grupo de mongoles y haradrimms

"que diablos estas aciendo"grito un mongol

"asesinenlo...nos a traicionado intento asesinarme"dijo el haradrimm de la torre y todos los mongoles y haradrimm que lo escucharon sacaron sus armas y un haradrimm intento matar al mongol pero este le encajo s espada en el estomago y luego un haradrimm atrabeso al mongol con su lanza y todos al ver estos se enojaron

Lods haradrimms atacaban sin piedad a los mongoles y los mongoles a los haradrimms y luego la pelea empezo a expandirse incluso en los muros empezaron a masacrarse los haradrimms y los mongoles entre ellos

Luego los haradrimms que estaban en los olifantes vieron esto y los olifantes empezaron a destruir a la caballeria mongol y todos en el cuartel se masacraban entre si

Mientras Grievous miaraba esto enojado

"YA ES SUFICIENTE DEJEN DE PELEAR"gritaba este con enojo y varios de los Spears masters empezaron a hirse del cuarto donde casi en la entrada de este habia mongoles y los Spears masters empezaron a masacrarlos pero varios mongoles empezaron a pasar y los haradrimms empezzaron a matarlos mientras Grievous gritaba a todo pulmon

Y dosu con sus filosas garras empezo a cortar las cuerdas hasta que se libero y este bajo del poste donde este agarro 2 espadas tiradas en el suelo y este se unio a la batalla

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo el molesto e inmaduro LORD WOLF 98 y espero y le shaya gustado este capitulo por que esta historia esta a punto de acabarse (sonidos de tirstesa) pero descuiden despues de terminar esta historia empezare mi nuevo proyecto de Kung Fu Panda "TEMPORADA ZOMBIE" y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIEWS en esta historia y a leer la historia de mi amigo "THE NEXT CROW" enserio muchas gracias poir leer esta historia la cual ya va a terminar...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON ETNDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Dosu se encontraba luchando tanto contra mongoles como contra haradrimms mientras abajo se libraban luchas porel control de la fortaleza pero los mongoles al tener 3 veces el numero que los haradrimms tenian en la base estos estaban ganando la pelea mientras los maestros y rebeldes se encontraban cargando varias pelotas con picos gigantes las cuales tenian una gran mecha saliendoles

"VAYAN POR LA CATAPULTA AHORA"dijo la zorra y varios de los rebeldes empezaron a mover una catapulta y la pusieron casi en pleno centro de la fortaleza y apuntando hacia donde se encontraban dosu laila y cuervo

Mientras tanto los maestros se encontrabancargando los explosivos y estos colocaron el primer explosivo en la catapulta sin darse cuenta de que podian matar a laila dosu y cuervo

Mientras tando Grievous se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la fortaleza tacleando a todos los que estuvieran en su camino y debes en cuando matando a varios haradrimms

"CATAPULTA LISTA"dijo uno de los rebeldes y la zorra asintio y en eso tigresa vio en que rumbo hiba a ser lanzado el explosivo y esta ve a laila y a cuervo atados a un poste exactamente en donde caeria el explosivo

"esperen alto..."dijo tigresa enpujando a varios haradrimms

"¿que es lo que te pasa?"pregunto la zorra con duda y enojo en su voz

"mi hija esta en ese poste mieren"dijo tigresa y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde tigresa apuntaba y vieron a laila atada al poste y todos en seguida se preocuparon por laila y grulla al ver estos empezo a volar hacia donde laila

"no pueden disparar"dijo tigresa enojada y preocupada

"lo lamento maestra pero en la guerra se necesitan sacrificios...FUEGO"dijo esta y prendieron la mecha y dispararon la catapulta la cual le callo a un mongol aplastando por completo y dosu al ver el explosivo corrio hacia el poste donde ya hacian sus amigos y este lo corto haciendo que ambos empezaran a caer y cuando ya estaban a una distancia casi al suelo grulla los atrapo en el aire y este empezo a bolar lejos del lugar y dosu al voltear una gran explosion se formo frente a el y todo el techo de la fortaleza bolo en pedazos mientras todos miraban la explosion con asombro

Y de la nada los mongoles empezaron a atacar a los maestros y a los rebeldes pero estos se defendieron con su mayor es fuerzo posible pero eran demasiados los cuales los empezaron a rodear

Y la batalla seguia librandose por todo el campo y la fortaleza pero los mongoles tenian mas ventaja al ser mas que los haradrimms

**Mientras tanto lejos de la fortaleza...**

Un rebelde se encontraba corriendo por el mismo cuartel en donde se habian topado a los rebeldes y el rebelde siguio corriendo y corriendo hasta allar a el lider de los rebeldes

"señor...me informan que hubo una gran explosion en la fortaleza en donde supuestamente se encuentra Grievous y que una gran batalla entre haradrimms y mongoles se esta librando en estos momentos"dijo el rebelde y el lider lo miro con asombro

"diles a todos que se preparen para la batalla AHORA"dijo este y el rebelde asintio y empezo a correr la voz

**Saludos soy yo el friquiton LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia enserio se los agradesco mucho lamento tardarme tanto en subir un solo capitulo y uno tan corto es que estoy muy clavado en unos proyectos pendientes y otros que resientemente voy a comenzar lamento la tardanza y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIEWS en esta historia y a leer la historia de mi mejor amigo THE NEXT CROW gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia enserio bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Los maestros se encontraban aun en la gran batalla que se estaba librando y al pareser los Haradrimms seguian en desventaja

"quedate quieta"dijo cuervo sacando una cuchilla y cortando las sogas que sostenian a Laila y este la libero y laila se levanto rapidamente y lo abrazo con fuerza y cuervo tambien la abrazo a esta

"Laila"dijo grulla parandose al lado de cuervo y laila solto a cuervo y se le quedo viendo a su ppadre grulla y luego esta lo abrazo con fuerza tambien mientras dejaba caer varias lagrimas por sus mejillas y grulla tambien empezo a abrazar a su hija

"padre...perdoname...no supe valorar que habias vuelto...lamento todo esto y lo que has pasado para llegar hasta haca..."decia laila mientras mas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas

"no hija...no te preocupes...yo por tonto te deje sola y eso puso tu vida en peligro...yo tengo la culpa...perdoname..."decia grulla mientras tambien dejaba caer varias lagrimas

Luego se hollo un quejido y estos 2 voltearon a donde el quejido y vieron a cuervo con una espada encajada en su estomago

La sangre de el cuervo corria por la espada mongola mientras este tenia la vista paralizada mirando a Laila y Grulla mientras el mongol lo veia con una gran sonrisa dibujadda en su rostro

"NOOOOOO"grito laila y grulla saco una cuchilla y este solto y camino rapidamente hacia el mongol y le encajo la cuchilla en el cuello y movia su cuchilla al lado contrario haciendole una gran cortada en el cuello mientras toda su sangre salpicaba a montones y este solto la espada y cayo muerto al suelo

"cuervo"dijo laila mientras este se arrodillaba mientras sostenia su espada y grulla sostuvo la espada mientras laila se arrodillaba al lado de cuervo"cuervo...papa por favor no lo dejes morir...ayudalo..."dijo laila con muchas lagrimas recorriendo su cara

"lo hare...cuervo...esto te va a doler como el mismo infierno...pero si no lo hago moriras...rapido has presion en su herida..."dijo grulla y laila empezo a hacer presion en el estomago de cuervo"...¿listo?"pregunto grulla mientras el cuervo asentia"...bien...1,2,3..."dijo grulla y este saco su espada y cuervo ante esto empezo a gritar del dolor mientras laila seguia asiendo presion

"CUIDADO"dijo un haradrimm mientras mongoles a caballo entraban a la fortaleza

Luego uno empezo a cabalgar hacia laila con una gran alabarda sostenida en una mano pero de la nada una figura se avalanzo contra el mongol tirandolo del caballo y este empezo a morder su cuello mientras el mongol gritaba del dolor y vaia su sangre derramarse en el suelo

"con mi familia no te metas"dijo Black eyes sacando un par de cuchillas y arrojandolas hacia laila y esta vio este mientras las cuchillas pasaban a su lado y se encajaban en la espalda de un mongol el cual sontenia a vibora con una de sus garras

"gracias"dijo vibora y black eyes asintio sacando una espada y dandole una estocada a un mongol

Mientras tanto esto pasaba Grievous se encontraba saliendo por la puerta de la fortaleza con un gran martillo sostenido y esto lo uso para golpear a un haradrimm en el pecho rompiendo sus costillas tirandolo al suelo luego esto agarro su martillo con ambas garras y lo uso para aplastar por completo la cabeza del soldado

"DONDE ESTAN LOS DESGRACIADOS"dijo este mientras caminaba rapidamente buscando a los maestros con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con la voz mas pesada y malvada que se puedan imaginar

Mientras tanto los maestros se encontraban luchando contra decenas de mongoles y uno que otro haradrimm

"son muchos...no podremos seguir haci"dijo la lider de los rebeldes disparando todas sus flechas

"estamos perdidos"dijo un haradrimm y al voltear resibio un martillaso en la cabeza destrosando su craneo por completo dandole una rapida y dolorosa muerte

"USTEDES"dijo grievous mirando a la lider de los rebeldes y a los maestros que se encontraban hay

"hay diablos"dijeron todos al unosio mientras grievous avanicaba su martillo y los maestros se agacharon y mono se lanzo contra este subiendo a su cabeza y mono empezo a golpearlo en la cara

"QUITATE"dijo este agarrando la cola de mono y lanzandolo contra una roca noqueandolo

Luego vibora se lanzo contra este pero grievous la sostuvo en el aire y luego mantis salto contra este esperando poder darle una patada pero grievous uso a vibora como si fuera una maza golpeando a mantis y mandandolo a metros de hay luego este lanzo a vibora contra tigresa

Y shifu al ver esto lo miro con rabia lanzandose contra este y dandole una patada en el pecho pero la armadura de grievous lo protegio del impacto y shifu callo al suelo y el gran oso polar puso su gran pata en la cabeza de shifu y la empezo a pisar con gran fuerza

"estas muerto anciano..."dijo este pero fue tacleado por grulla y black eyes

"con shifu no te metas"dijo black eyes dandole varias patadas y puñetazos en la cara asiendo sangrar a grievous de la boca y de la nariz luego el oso agarro uno de los brazos de BY (black eyes) y le dio un cabezazo en la naris y luego le dio un martillazo y lo lanzo lejos de hay haciendo que se impactara con varios soldados tanto haradrimms como mongoles

Y grulla al ver esto sus ojos mostraban una gran expresion de odio y coraje y una lagrima de sangre salio por su ojo y este salto y le dio una gran patada a Grievous en la cara y lo tiro luego este se sento sobre grivous y lo empezo a golpear en la cara mientras el oso polar se encoontraba tirado resibiendo golpes demasiado fuertes de parte del maestro luego grievous clavo una de sus garras en el hombro de grulla y el maestro ante esto dio un grito de dolor luego grievous lo tiro y agarro su martillo y este le dio un martillazo en la espalda tirandolo al suelo y laila y cuervo pudieron hoir algo romperse y el maestro grulla se encontraba tirado y muy inmovil

"TU"dijo grievous mirando a la lider de la resistencia y caminando haci esta

"mierda"dijo esta caminando hacia atras pero esta se tropezo con una roca callendo al suelo y grievous also su martillo con ambas garras pero otra figura lo tacleo y lo unico que pudieron observar es que la figura clavo una espada en el pecho de grievous liquidandolo

Luego la figura volteo a verlos mostrando que este era un lobo el cual tenia varias quemaduras y sangraba de a montones en varias partes de sus brazos y su pecho

"que harian sin mi"dijo dosu y una espada atravezo su pecho y luego este resibio un martillazo en su brazo derecho dejandolo a varios metros de hay

"YA ME TIENEN ARTO"dijo grievous mirandolos con ira y la lider de los rebeldes saco una espada y se avalanzo contra grievous y este abanico su martillo y la lider se agacho y clavo su espada en el estomago de grievous"MALDITA"grito grievous dandole un martillazo en su brazo izquierdo tirandola al suelo y luego este le dio una patada en la cara dejandolo noqueada

Luego este camino haci laila y esta agarro una cuchiolla de cuervo y se lanzo contra grievous pero este agarro la cuchillo con la punta de sus garras y lo lanzo hacia otro lado y agarro a laila del cuello y esta lo empezo a golpear en el brazo

"ultimas palabras niñita"dijo grievous

"espera...si tengo que morir...cuervo...te amo...lo e hecho desde que te vi y a pesar de lo corto que estuvimos juntos...quiero que sepas que eres una de las mejores cosas que me a pasado...espero verte en el mas alla"dijo este serrando los ojos y grievous empezo a apretar su cuello pero este recibio una cuchillada en el pecho de parte de cuervo y este solto a laila y dio un pequeño grito y luego este agarro a cuervo y lo lanzo lejos y grievous volteo y vio a laila con una espada sostenida la cual escajo esta espada en el cuello del oso polar y este solto el martillo y sostuvo los brazos de laila y esta encajo mas la espada y grievous se arrodillo en el suelo y laila saco la espada y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras grievous sangraba de montones del cuello y de sus demas heridas y miraba a laila con impacto

"nadie...se mete con mi familia y mis amigos"dijo este rebanando la cabeza de grievous mientras varios mongoles y haradrimms al rededor veian esto impactado y laila los empezo a ver amenazadoramente

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"grito un haradrimm tacleando a un mongol y empezando a golpearlo en el suelo y la batalla de todos los que estaban hay comenzo nuevamente

Y laila camino hasta cuervo el cual se encontraba al lado del maestro grulla

"CUERVO...PAPA..."dijo laila soltando la espada y arrodillandose junto a los 2

"laila"dijo dosu arrastrandose hacia esta y laila lo vio con muchas lagrimas en los ojos

Luego de la nada sonaron muchos cuernos y todos los haradrimms y mongoles voltearon a donde el ruido y estos pudieron ver a todos los miembros de la resistencia en carroajes y no solo a ellos si no tambien a muchas tropas haradrimms tanto en carroajes como en caballos como a pie

"ATAQUEN"grito el lider de los rebeldes y todos se avalanzaron mientras los mongoles al ver esto empezaron a huir

**Saludos a todos soy yo el metalero LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia y les pido una disculpa por no haber subido un capitulo antes ya que me e unido a una banda de death metal y me e distraido mucho en la banda ya que yo soy el unico que hace las canciones ya que al resto de los integrantes no se les ocurre nada enserio lo siento tanto espero que les haya gustado ya qu eesta historia ya ba a finalizar en el siguiente capitulo..o eso creo...bueno les recuerdo que los invito a dejar reviews y que los invito a leer la istoria de mis 2 mejores amigos Miku9700sweet y la de THE NEXT CROW y que los invito a leer mi nueva historia "TEMPORADA ZOMBIE"...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Dosu se encontraba acostado en una cama blanca en un cuarto blanco con sabanas rojos al igual que los muebles y nuestro lobo amigo se estaba despertando

"Aaaaaahhh...¿donde estoy?"dijo Dosu levantandose con un poco de dificultad y este noto que tenia vendajes en toda la cabeza y que unos de estos le tapaban la oreja derecha y el ojo izquierdo y nuestro amigo empezo a caminar hacia la puerta la cual se abrio y revelo a un par de Haradrimms

"esta despierto"dijo un haradrimm acercandosele y dosu le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que chocara contra la pared y la rompiera

"OIGA"dijo el otro haradrimm sacando su espada de su funda y dosu sostuvo su mano y le dio unn cabezaso y luego una patada en el estomago y agarro la espada del haradrimm y la clavo en el suelo y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejandolo noqueado

Y este salio del cuarto y empezo a correr por un pasillo no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño con varias puertas abiertas y este empezo a correr mas y mas

Nuestro amigo lobo seguia corriendo hasta que un pequeño grupo de haradrimms lo detuvo cerca de un pasillo con la puerta abierta

"SUELTENME"decia este intentando liberarse

"SOLDADOS ALTO"dijo una vos femenina y todos dejaron a dosu y este volteo y vio a la lider de los rebeldes junto con el resto de los maestros y mas soldados haradrimms

"NEGRO"dijo cuervo y dosu se levanto y ambos se abrazaron

"dosu"dijo laila y dosu tambien la abrazo

"sigues vivo muchacho"dijo Black Eyes con el brazo izquierdo enllesado

"y usted tambien anciano"dijo dosu y todos rieron

"no lo entiendo...¿donde estamos?"pregunto dosu y el maestro shifu camino hacia este el cual tambien tenia varias vendas en la cabeza

"muchacho tu te encuentras en el PALACIO DE JADE"dijo Shifu y este se sorprendio

"pero como...si hace unas horas estabamos en Harad ¿como es eso posible?"pregunto el lobo

"no fue hace unas horas...ya hace 2 semanas que ocurrio esa batalla...y eso es lo que llevas inconsiente"dijo grulla el cual tenia vendas en toda la espalda y pecho

"en serio...¿y ganamos?"pregunto este con mucha duda

"si...ganamos...cuando todos se desmallaron llegaron nuestros refuerzos y sacaron a patadas a todos los mongoles de ese lugar..."dijo laila y dosu la vio con sorpresa y luego laila comenzo a contar toda la historia junto con la parte en la que mato a Grievous

"WOW...jamas me imagine que acabarias con Grievous y que terminaras la dictadura en Harad

"si...yo tampoco lo imagine"dijo grulla abrazando a su hija

"es hora de volver"dijo dosu pero mono,mantis,vibora y tigresa lo detuvieron

"aun no puedes hirte...estas muy erido...todos lo estamos aun"dijo la lider de los rebeldes y este asintio

"¿y hasta cuando me voy a poder hir?"pregunto este

"como e semanas"dijo tigresa y este bajo la mirada

"ya que"dijo dosu

"espero y puedas acostrumbrarte a este lugar"le dijo Black Eyes mirandolo con cuidado

"claro que puedo...lo que tengo duda es que usted pueda anciano"dijo dosu y Black Eyes le gruño y dosu le devolvio el gruñido y todos bajaron las miradas y dando un largo suspiro

**2 Semanas despues...**

Dosu se encontraba en la entrada del Salon de Heroes junto con Cuervo la lider de los Haradrimms y los soldados listos para partir a exepcion de cuervo

"¿estas seguro de esto?"pregunto dosu y cuervo asintio

"si...me quedare aqui con los maestros...shifu me dio la oportunidad y no la rechaze...lamento no hir contigo viejo amigo"dijo este bajando la mirada y dosu con coloco una de sus garras en su barbilla y le levanto la mirrada

"no amigo...estoy feliz por ti...no lo lamentes...disfruta tu vida con los maestros y con Laila...cuidate compañero"dijo dosu derramando varias lagrimas al igual que dosu y estos se abrazaron con fuerza

"joven dosu...si quiere puuede quedarse aqui con nosotros..."dijo el maestro shifu y los 2 se dejaron de brazar y voltearon a ver a los maestros que estaban hay presentes tambien"...aun tenemos lugar para alguien mas...si quiere quedese aqui no va a ser ningun problema"dijo este y cuervo sonrio

"gracias maestros shifu...pero no gracias...mi lugar esta en Harad junto con mis compañeros...lamento no poder quedarme...me temo que no...ademas aun hay miles de soldados mongoles esperando flechas en sus cabezas"dijo dosu y cuervo cambio su expresion feliz a una triste"lo lamento amigo...pero no puedo quedarme...me tengo que hir ya...CUIDATE"dijo dosu y este empezo a alejarse del Palacio junto con los demas haradrimms

**FIN**

**yo: saludos a todo el mundo...espero que les haya gustado este final y esta historia la cual llego a su fin**

**Cuervo:si y recuerden dejar que los invitamos a dejar REVIEWS pero tambien les recuerdo que solo si quieren no los obligamos a nada(cuervo alejandose rapidamente)**

**yo: enserio gracias a todo los que siguieron esta historia**

**(se empieza a escuchar varios instrumentos)**

**(Laila en el bajo,cuervo en la guitarra principal,dosu en la secundaris y Grievous en la bataria los 4 tocando WAKING THE DEMON)**

**cuervo:...walking in shadows...**

**watch the blood flow...**

**yo: parese que es hora de relajarse y escuchar un poco de musica...**

**Dosu: THERES NOTHING TO AGAIN**

**yo: en fin espero que hayan disfritado esta historia me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


End file.
